The Nine Yards
by Shadapadaboo
Summary: Because friendship takes effort, even if your destinies are intertwined even if you are legends through the stars.  a series of drabbles and one-shots
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CBS, PARAMOUNT PICTURES AND THEIR BY GENE RODDENBURY I OWN NO PART PAST OR PRESENT IN THIS FRANCHISE**

A/N:

This Is IN FACT My very **first** Fic I usually write essays in appose to actual stories so this may be rough XD

**EDIT:**

Please I hope Those of you who were offended by my original A/N I am sorry. It was brought to my attention that it seemed I was bashing K/S, that is not the way I intended it to come across.

I hope to avoid any miscommunications in the future. ^.^-

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows. _

**Yard 1/9: Your Good Opinion**

The first time it happened Spock was taken aback. It surprised him that his captain, a man who believed himself the greatest in Starfleet, (which wasn't that great a stray from the truth) to show such an interest in his first officer.

Upon the second occurrence Spock was not as surprised as before yet the words of his counter part echoed in his mind "A friendship that will define you both"

The third time it occurred Spock was most prepared. Realizing it would continue Commander Spock, Science Officer and First Officer on the U.S.S. Enterprise stopped counting.

He Accepted it as something Captain James T. Kirk would do. They showed trust those simple words, that simple question, which eventually would not even need to be vocalized,

"_What do YOU think Mr. Spock?"_

A/N: I had not mentioned this but this story IS in fact complete and just need be typed.

Reviews are cherished.


	2. Chapter 2

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

I am SO sorry for never updating.

But thanks to **BlakKnightKat** I was given awesome Starfleet Department Pins…

and I was granted TOS awesomeness by a certain movie rental service that operates by mail, it's inspiration on a disc.

and I got a computer for my room, THESE ARE the reasons I have to type!

**Yard 2/9: A Game of Logic**

Jim made his final move and Spock looked up his face betraying no emotion but his eyes he could not control. Initially Jim did not recognize this emotion but now, seeing it for the fourth time in one evening, it was surprised displayed in the Half-Vulcan. Jim smiled feeling accomplished that he was capable of inspiring such a reaction from his First Officer yet again.

He watched as his first officer again evaluated the board.

"Once more", Spock urged as he reached for his pieces. Jim sighed, "Spock we've done this **four** times and every time you say 'Once more' I'm getting tired…"

"Captain-Jim, I will not rest until I have succeeded in my ploy." Spock stated simply, causing Jim to laugh. Spock raised an eyebrow quizzically. Jim raised his own teasingly and half laughingly said "I never took you for the competitive type Mr. Spock."

Jim detected a slight pull on the edges of Spock's lips as his First Officer declared, "I never would have predicted your triumph when challenging me in a game of logic."

"Ok, one more time," Jim smiled. He really needed to play Chess with Spock more often.

**A/N: **I wanna learn how to play 3D chess….

Reviews are cherished_._

_(This Has been 297 words from Phronima's Power)_


	3. Chapter 3

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **_Please no flames If You Do We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring the Marshmallows_

Man TOS is probably the only thing that keeps meh typing.

And those Mythical things called Reviews!

**Yard 3/9: Maybe a Little**

Spock sat on a patch of moss beneath a giant oak-like tree, and examined his equipment. The Half-Vulcan felt the familiar gaze of his friend upon him. He knew this gaze was an observant one, his Captain was making sure his science officer was uninjured.

"Jim," Spock spoke calmly as usual, "I am perfectly sound in mind and body, I request you desist your examination."

Jim's mouth twisted into a grimace before stating, "I was worried there's no reason to be upset"

Spock leveled his gaze meeting Jim's concerned face, and shook his head disapprovingly shifting his attention back to his gear.

There is no reason to express your concern Captain, if any crewman have right to be worried it would be Dr. McCoy."

Jim released a half hearted laugh "and why him Mr. Spock?"

The science officer's head sprung to meet his captain's gaze once more "You were kidnapped and put under extreme mental and physical strain that you may share classified information."

Jim grinned, torture sounded professional coming from him. " And you went in 'Guns Blazing' without my permission." He retorted.

Spock became fixated on his gear once more to hide his small grin and spoke, "I was Acting Captain, and as such was not in need of your permission Sir…" a slight pause fallowed before he spoke again. This time in a whisper scarcely loud enough for Jim to hear, "I may have been worried as well."

**A/N: **I had to rest without a thought and watch some TOS before I could figure out what the heck was going on in this chapter, this was a MAJOR rewrite, (The contents is still the same as the rough draft though.) I think it was worth it how 'bout you?

I also never believed in Spock suddenly showing emotion, I would rather write him showing emotion when it is so strong he can no longer control it, or allowing himself to show it to assure those he cares for.

BTW in Chapter1 I said this fic was complete but as I reread these before typing I was extremely disappointed in Chapter9 so hopefully I can write an new one before I get to posting Chapter8 XD.

Reviews are Cherished

_(This has been 427 words from Phronima's Power)_


	4. Chapter 4

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

BOO YAH 2 in one day!

**Yard 4/9: Priorities:**

Jim looked at Spock's unconscious body, his First officer was breathing, yet his anger welled up into his throat burning his chest. He then breathed through his nose to quell his anger and his mind began to work.

After he had devised a plan he began to fight himself whether or not to wake Spock. He knew his good friend would make an attempt to change his mind. He knew the Half-Vulcan would be fully capable of convincing him. Curse logic if he did not go now Spock would not allow it, _he _would go instead and it would be logical.

But once more Jim cursed logic and gazed at Spock's motionless body. He woke up first, providence gave him that. Death was waiting afore, but he had danced with it multiple times.

He would not allow Spock to waltz, not when he himself could.

Jim stood and left his first officer as consciousness had, cursing logic and Starfleet Protocol.

James T. Kirk had priorities and Spock was one of them.

**A/N: **This was actually inspired by the TOS episode "Where no Man has gone Before" this episode is also known as the "second Pilot" I hope you guys know what I am talking about XD.

Reviews are cherished!

_(This has been 249 words from Phronima's Power)_


	5. Chapter 5

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **I _You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

YAY for the firs time I wrote Marshmallows correctly without the help of Microsoft spell check!

I'm on a ROLL I mean3? You gotta admit that's awesome!

Those of you wondering where the one-shots are I wanna tell ya they ARE coming and my fingers are getting really scared XD I am such a horrible typist… and they are so long… well they look long but they are not even 1,000 words… and I later realized, after posting the summary they in reality are a set of two-shots. SO, it's gonna be REALY fun for me to type….

well here is an example of what I mean...

**Yard 5/9: OH, Captain, My Captain (Sequel to priorities)**

Spock awoke to the all too familiar sounds of sick bay feeling his heart beat in his skull.

The sound of foot steps was near, or far off he could not at present tell. Until the familiar voice of Dr. McCoy filled his ears.

"You're perfectly fine, you may have a whoppin head ache though!"

"I am aware of this Doctor," Spock stated flatly his face not betraying of the throbbing pain he felt. "But where is Captain Kirk?"

Bones shook his head indignantly "That boy! We haven't heard from him since he requested I come down and retrieve you!"

Spock sat up and stiffened pushing the pain from his head as a new feeling formed in his stomach.

"And may I inquire after the-"

"20 minutes," Dr. McCoy interceded.

The feeling in Spock's stomach grew worse as he stood and took his leave of the doctor, heading strait for the bridge. Bones made no refute knowing it would be futile.

After reaching the bridge, Spock achieved a status report from Scotty whom he also relieved of the Conn. The orders Kirk gave were startling. Spock's mind filled with disquieted thoughts.

"If I don't send a transmission in 30 minutes I want you release from orbit and leave me."

Spock had been of the landing party he knew that if the captain did not return he had surely died.

The Science Officer listened for what seemed would never come.

**5 minutes had passed**

As Acting Captain Spock had a right to forego Jim's orders but could not find a way to deem it logical thus had no reason to do so.

His mind raced to find a reason to extend the time but he was trapped, all the reason in the world he had was against his Vulcan nature.

Nearing the 30 minute mark a broken and crackling transmission reached into the Vulcan's.

"_Kirk to Enterprise, Kirk to Enterprise."_

Spock practically lunged for the communications panel but everyone understood.

"I hear you Jim." he felt himself quiver but he betrayed no emotion. " Beaming up hold still Mr. Scott will lock onto your position." He felt himself tremble yet he did not shake.

As Jim materialized on the transporter pad Spock felt the sickness of his stomach shoot up into his throat yet he betrayed no emotion.

Jim approached him an laid a strong hand on his shoulder with sad eyes and said "I'm sorry, I had to go. If I had woken you up, _you_ would have gone instead."

Spock let out a long sigh which was scarcely audible, and the feeling from his stomach now in his throat coursed through his body, " It would have been the logical decision." he trembled.

Jim saddened and said " You might say I was emotionally compromised."

Spock allowed his gaze to meet Jim's and breathed " As was I"

.

**A/N: **

Sorry for any misspelled words. Why? Because half of this, due to some whacked out circumstances, was typed on WordPad… I'm pretty sure I spelled compromised wrong…

And why is the Sequel longer than the Original?

Reviews are Cherished.

_(This has been 667 words from Phronima's Power)_


	6. Chapter 6

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **_MARSHMALLOWS…..yeah…_

SORRY! I wanted to post earlier but, my internet was shut off. Um.. And my computer hooked up to the internet died…so, it tool a lot longer than I wanted, to post that is. So I will do a mass post. *sigh* so many set backs… and it's my first Fic!

And wow it's already chapter 6/9 only four left. I am truly glad I was able to start typing these again YAY for many things!

This refers to Ponn Farr… I do not think I spelled it right… It contains no slash though…

This is the LAST of many approaches Spock has and attempts Kirk has made… Does that make sense?

Please read.

**Yard 6/9: My soul and My Logic**

Jim watched as Spock over cautiously approached him. Just as in his other approaches his breath was heavy, and his chest visibly heaving as his first officer virtually stumbled into a chair across from Kirk in the captain's quarters.

Captain Kirk was and intelligent man but it did not take a genius to figure out Spock was not here professionally though his recently declining condition showed he meant business.

Spock's words came slow but passed rapidly, his sentences broken, almost pleading. Jim felt an overwhelming concern flood over him.

"I wish for shore leave on Vulcan" Spock breathed scarcely drawn. Jim had already known the request, this was already his first officer's fourth approach concerning the matter.

Thus, nothing but pure concern shone through his voice as he began.

"Spock, I know by your behavior this must be urgent but-"

Spock sarcastically intervened with an edited version of Jim's previous replies.

"We are on a course _-regrettably- _to a diplomatic event on _-that godforsaken planet-_-"

"**Spock!"** Jim interjected. His First Officer was deliberately insulting an event The Federation had planned for month, which gave Jim's stomach an excruciating twist.

"Why? Why do you want to go to Vulcan?" Jim calmly inquired despite his worry.

Spock averted his gaze from the young captain and sputtered "I can say only this, it is vital I go to Vulcan."

"Spock! I just can't be late for a diplomatic event Command will ask 'Why?' What will I say? 'It's a secret?'" Jim cried aware of the pain it caused his friend but suffering from the acid it left on his own tongue.

"James if I do not go to Vulcan-" the words catching in Spock's throat. He began breathing heavily and closed eyes as to focus on nothing else.

Jim then reached out and touched Spock's wrist, a tender gesture Spock would only allow Jim, even then only in private (he was still Vulcan after all).

"Spock I swear I want to help you, just tell me."

The Science Officer opened his eyes and lifted his head, so their gazes could meet. And this time allowed himself to be compromised by Jim's ardent eyes.

Jim swore silence and by words Spock gave him a Vulcan secret held sacred and unintended for the ears of an off-worlder, if Jim ever breathed a word it would surely mean Spock's disgrace.

Jim held his soul. Many would view his confiding this secret to Jim as insanity, the stakes being so high, yet for Spock it was a security.

James Tiberius Kirk was not an off-worlder but would always be his dearest friend.

**A/N: **I feel like these are extremely long and my inner Spock screams Excessive word use. Do any of you feel the same? Maybe I feel that way cuz I have to type it….

Reviews are Cherished

_(This has been 611 words from Phronima's Power)_

.


	7. Chapter 7

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **_If You Flame We Will Have A Bon Fire and Make S'mores_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows_

YAY chapter 7/9 is here! Well typed… any of you wonder why I hate typing?

This is why, because it ALWAYS seems like more on paper than it really is.

**Yard 7/9: Of Shore Leave & Iowa**

Spock gazed at the open fields in fascination. The air was clear and unpolluted, crisp and very unlike Vulcan or The Enterprise. With the stillness of open air upon the fields.

The Half-Vulcan could not help but take a breathe.

"Beautiful Huh?" Jim smiled proudly as if she was as good as The Enterprise herself.

"The scenery is quite captivating." Spock stated gazing at the open range.

"This place is probably the only place with happy memories" Jim sighed and Spock could feel his sadness though Jim did not show it.

Jim chuckled and his regular air returned to him, Spock noted.

"I don't know anyone who doesn't have fond memories of at least one set of their grandparents." Jim smiled widely

Spock felt this was true, he took much pleasure from visits of his maternal grand parents, though said visits were rare

But, this was Jim's paternal grandmother, Spock discovered Jim did not have the best relationship with his maternal grandparents.

Spock began to feel a very non-Vulcan sense of anxiety, perhaps even nervous. What if Jim's grandmother thought him to be, strange? It made him illogically insecure. His internal shift was apparent (to Jim at least), this was brought to his attention when his good friend requested he stop behaving as if he were going to meet his future in laws. A human trope to which he feigned ignorance of it's interpretation, but Jim knew him to well for that.

He fidgeted the entire drive almost causing Jim to go over the edge. But, now they were at their destination. The old Kirk farm in Iowa. Two weeks of shore leave Spock was forbidden to spend any where other than with Jim in Riverside. Not that he was complaining, he was quite pleased with the development, until he became sick thinking about meeting Jim's grandmother.

His current intake of fresh air was 'working miracles' though he believed it to be purely psychological.

"Spaaaaaaaaawk" Jim chimed excitedly pointing to a small but adequate farm house, "It hasn't changed at all."

Spock felt a small happiness join him, this had been more of a home to Jim than the house he grew up in.

Jim grabbed Spock's sleeve without hesitation and dragged him at full speed through the tall grass. The Half-Vulcan allowed himself to be dragged by his dear friend who had seemingly been possessed by elation. Sprinting like children, Jim clutching Spock's sleeve and said Vulcan fallowing loosely.

Upon reaching the farmhouse Jim promptly threw himself on the lawn and laughed hysterically. Breathing slightly heavier than before their sprint Spock slumped and sat on the ground near Jim, a small smile gracing his features. He would allow himself this small happiness after feeling so ill. He fixed his gaze on Jim and knew that his dear friend had intended to lift his spirits with such playful behavior, it had worked right?

Spock was lost in happiness and the pure exhilaration of the moment when his acute hearing picked up gentle, padded foot steps and a soft cooing motherly voice.

"Jimmy? Is that my Jimmy?"

Jim stood up, his face glowing, and hugged a much older woman who stood in the doorway.

Spock noted that his hypothesis was correct and the feeling in his stomach was in fact psychological, since it came crashing down upon him when he heard the aforementioned woman's voice.

"This is my good friend Mr.- I mean Spock, just Spock!" Jim chuckled at the formality in such an informal setting. "Spock, My grandma!"

Spock nodded and gave the Ta'al to Jim's grandmother whom he had decided to call Mrs. Kirk. Maintaining his Vulcan mask he decided he was doing quite well considering how terrible he felt.

A warmth spread through Spock as Jim placed a hand on his shoulder. He knew to Mrs. Kirk her grandson's actions would seem friendly and reflexive, but Spock felt it true purpose through calming emotions Jim sent through the touch.

Spock knew then that he would survive his shore leave, and perhaps without any embarrassments.

**A/N: **Hey Every Body! I truly believe that none of my Drabble-Shots (which I will dub them since there longer than a drabble and not quite one shots. _._,) are longer than 1,000 words… I'll try harder next time ok…

Reviews are Cherished.

_(This has been 788 words from Phronima's Power)_


	8. Chapter 8

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **HEY YOU GUYS!

What's up this is ALREADY 8/9 crazy huh! We're almost at the end! I can see the end of the tunnel! I don't really wanna go but it looks like I have to soon…

Well here I go to type another Drabble-Shot. ^.^ I actually am pretty insecure about the writing in this fic but as always:

_If You Flame We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring The Marshmallows._

**Yard 8/9: All For You (Sequel To "Of Shore Leave and Iowa" )**

Jim woke up to an unfamiliar clatter coming from his grandmother's kitchen. He had become used to the sounds breakfast being made, but this was more like noise.

Next he heard an elevated voice more frustrated than angry, and being fallowed in rapid succession by an ice cold tone.

Suddenly Jim realized his room mate was not in bed.

James T. Kirk strutted in his usual manner downstairs, trying to hide his anxiety with a stride. Too bad Spock noticed.

Standing across from Mrs. Kirk, Spock held a most unusual device. He turned to meet Jim, but before his dear friend could speak his grandmother threw her hand in the air in surrender.

"Jimmy! You're friend is nice, he keeps you in line, but I just can't see how you do this!" she fretted.

"Um…" Jim began puzzled by his grandmother's words and display. He looked at Spock and then at he toaster in his hands. Looking into his seemingly cold and emotionless face Jim detected a shimmer of sincerity in his human eyes.

"I think I can handle this." He smiled warmly.

"I am going back upstairs to watch the news, breakfast is ready when your done with that." Mrs. Kirk sighed and began her trek upstairs.

"Spock." Jim smiled genuinely curious as to why his logical friend was holding a toaster. "What's my grandma talking about?"

The tips of Spock's ears turned a light shade of green increasing Jim's curiosity.

"She was attempting to assist me in my efforts, but was very unclear in her instructions and I began to apply logic to the situation, which led to her frustration."

Jim looked at the toaster then at Spock, "Pleas elaborate on "The Situation." he asked slightly puzzled. That was when the entirety of Spock's ears flushed causing Jim to fight back a grin.

Thus Spock began his explanation, "Upon my normal early awakening I entered the kitchen and began to observe that Mrs. Kirk, your grandmother, was preparing a traditional Vulcan breakfast. When I inquired after the purpose of her actions she stated her motives as this, since it is my last morning in Riverside she wished to give me a 'treat'.

Jim looked at the toaster then at Spock, "Oookay… and the toaster….?"

"Ah!" Spock's voice almost cracked as he replied obviously pretending it was not truly worth explaining. Jim figured he was embarrassed and was avoiding that particular aspect of the story.

"The toaster." Spock continued, "I knew you to be in want of more sufficient sustenance than simple vegetation. Thus I inquired after possible additions for your sake, but the only compromise she willingly made was bread."

Spock sighed and Jim could tell he could not believe he was in such an 'illogical situation'.

"Since bread is quite a plain addition I requested permission to prepare for you, buttered toast in addition to your Vulcan breakfast. Though I realized later my knowledge of preparation was insufficient, and thus logically asked your grand mother for assistance. Her attempt to aid me in my ploy resulted in further vexation."

Jim looked at him silently, it would be funny, but he was so damn sincere.

"So, you couldn't figure it out." Jim smiled affectionately.

"Affirmative." was the Vulcan's only reply as he refused to make eye contact with his friend.

"Spock." Jim chuckled lovingly towards him, "I'll show you how."

Spock lifted his gaze with the slightest grin gracing his features. "I will not fear you tutelage, humans may be virtually impossible to understand, but I find _you_ are easy to communicate with."

Jim laughed softly, and said " Ya know I'm a chef," then tapped the toaster in Spock's hands, "But only for you." and left for the kitchen.

Spock stood with the toaster he would never do this, or explain this situation to anyone but Jim.

**A/N:** OH JEEZ!

One more chapter after this!… this… well I don't exactly know what THIS is! It was inspired by a WLIIA skit. . in which Kirk had to help Spock make toast but that was not nearly as… who knows what as this.

Reviews are Cherished

_(This has been 792 words from Phronima's Power)_


	9. Chapter 9

**SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR DISCLAIMER**

**A/N: **Here below we find chapter 9/9 in my first fan fiction of any sort.

As you read in The A/N of Chpter3 AKA: "Maybe A Little" this is actually a totally different chapter 9 than the original for these reasons;

1. The original was everywhere and made little sense

2. The little sense it did make was very slashy which isn't what I am going for here.

3. Spock was Highly WHACKED outta character.

But even with all the trouble it gave me, and the waiting it took you guys, I have truly loved this Fic. Even when it was dormant I longed to finish it. So here it is the finale a Drabble-Shot (crazy I know it's not like you were expecting over 1,000 words… you were? Then you must have me mistaken with some one else….).

I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I have.

_Please no flames If You Do We Will Have a Bonfire and Make S'mores,_

_I'll Bring the Marshmallows_

**Yard 9/9: Across This Great Expanse**

At that moment he truly began to wonder if there was any end to his Captain's antics. If there was, from where he stood, it was not currently in sight.

During these moments he truly believed his friend was robbed of a 'normal' human childhood. By what he had gleaned from his mothers stories of her youth, this was regular behavior of a child during 'playtime'.

Spock truly did not mind when his Captain would behave this way, but this time was different. His feeling towards this behavior changed when Jim got him involved.

Jim said it was necessary and from where Spock stood that conclusion was not exactly the most illogical one. It was to show the natives they were serious, and he trusted Jim. Thus, he played along, just as that Terran saying goes; " When in Rome do as the Romans do." Spock was certain this particular trope applied, if not he was unsure what would.

The Commander had thought he had seen everything, emotionally unstable-time traveling Romulans included. Yet contrary to his belief, nothing could have quite prepared him for his Captain taking the next step in his charade.

Completing his persona. Spock watched as James Tiberius Kirk quite convincingly imitated the speech of an Iotian, almost, if not exactly like a native. As if the blue suede, pinstriped suit he wore, with a matching white fedora, complete with a fire arm, was not enough. No, Jim had to start speaking like them.

If Spock did not know Jim's nature, he would, at this point, have become extremely concerned for his dear Captain's childhood. Of course more so than he already was. To make matters worse, all of Jim's actions in relation to his first officer almost pleaded that he 'play' along. Spock was convinced this was in no way necessary, but Jim continually pushed and incessantly beckoned, and he caved.

It began when his Captain coaxed him into saying "Riiiiiiight". From there it went south. Throughout the mission Captain Kirk was able to successfully coax his First Officer to; put his feet on a desk (which was against his etiquette), reply saying "Check" (instead of the usual 'Undoubtedly' or 'Affirmative') , to ride in a car (which Jim 'hotwired' a little too quickly and drove a little too well ), but something happened.

Somewhere between the 'hotwiring' and the kidnapping, Spock realized Jim had stopped coaxing him and he was doing it on his own. He even pointed a loaded gun to a man and threatened him. Very un-Vulcan.

But, as he sat in sick-bay receiving a standard 'Post Mission Physical Examination' he truly pondered his actions, and realized this;

Across this great expanse known as the universe, only one man could convince him to act like a mobster, and that was his dearest friend.

Inaudible to anyone Spock sighed, " 'But only for you.'"

End

**A/N:**

Whoever can guess which episode of TOS this chapter was inspired by gets the first S'more.

AWWW… and for those of you wondering the " 'But only for you'" was a reference to the toast. Hence the ''

I want to thank every one who read this. I think it's been a good run.

Let us all hope my next Fic (which I am currently writing) is more efficiently typed…

_(This has been 747 words from Phronima's Power)_

HeeHee 747... Air planes…

~Phronima Out.


End file.
